A Cinema Bizarre Love Story
by MissHatake14
Summary: What happens one night when a girl and her best guy friend go to a Cinema Bizarre concert? Read to find out! Has a little yaoi, and two OCs. Don't worry, the girl OC only gets one guy, not all of them.


It's just a little fantasy story about me and my best friend, Chukie.

I'm looking for a beta for this story, if anyone wants to~! Thanks! ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we're here! I can't believe it!!!" I said excitedly while jumping up and down. "Hey, calm down Akura! I'm just as excited as you are, but no need for a heart attack." My best friend Chukie said, laughing, and put his hand on my shoulder to keep me calm. I stopped jumping, but I just couldn't contain my huge smile. Why am I smileing and acting like I'm high, you ask? Oh, it's simple, really. I'm absolutely **estatic** that my favorite band of all time, Cinema Bizarre, finally came to Houston. Oh, and the fact that we were the first people in line. We were on the second floor of the House Of Blues, waiting for the securety guards to let us inside the concert hall. I kept looking at my **LM.C **(A/N: It's a japanese band) watch, waiting for it to be 7:00 PM. 'Only twenty minutes to go!' I thought. I looked behind me and saw **alot** of people dressed so plainly. I scowled, and Chukie must have seen me do this, because he asked me, "What's with the sudden mood change?" I turned around and looked back at him and said, "It's so sad how most of these people didn't dress more...well, standoutish!" I threw my hands up in exsasperation. He chuckled and smiled at me. "Well, at least _we're_ dressed to impress!" He said, looking at me up and down. I smiled and nodded my head, leaning against the railing of the second floor. He was right, we **were** dressed very crazy. I was whearing a tripp red plaid and chain tutu skirt with red and black stripped leggings, volatile black pocket boots, my Cinema Bizarre shirt with black and red long sleeves, and a black pinstriped fedora hat. My hair was long in the front and spiked up in the back, black was the main color and it had red and purple highlights in it. I also had pink, blue, and red striped eyeshadow on with black eyeliner thickly outlining my eyes and a black right lip peircing and eyebrow ring, and a left nose ring. As for Chukie, his hair was straight and went down to his shoulders and was pitch black with blue highlights, and his bangs brushed to the side. He was whearing black skinny jeans with a bunch of chains attached, high top black converse, a silver studded belt, his cinema bizarre shirt, Tokio Hotel logo fingerless gloves, and a misfits hat. He had on bright blue neon eyeshadow with pink eyeliner laid thickly on and silver snake bites. I smiled at the memory of me and him going into the Hot Topic in the Galleria yesterday and practicly buying the whole store. I looked around me again, and spotted a Journeys store. "Hey, Chukie, hold our place in line. I'm going to Journeys, okay?" I asked. He nodded and I raced off to my favorite shoe store. Not many people were in there, seeing as how they were in line. It was only me, the clerk, and a mysteriouse looking guy that had on a black trench coat, a cover up hat, and big sunglasses. I didn't dwell on it too much, because right where the guy was standing, I saw knee-high converse. I walked over there and grabbed it, checking out the intricate designs printed all over it. "Hey, I was looking at that." The weird guy said. I turned around, and faced him. His voiced seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here you go." I said reluclantly, and handed it to checked his watch and said, "Oh, no, it's okay. I was just leaving anyway." He turned to walk away. But before he was completely out of my sight, I caught a glimpse of his eyes, and immediatly knew why his voice was so familiar. I all but threw the shoe back and ran out of the store to where Chukie was. "Chukie! Chukie! OhmygoshyoullneverbelievewhoIsawatJourneys!" I said the last part very fast while jumping up and down, so it took Chukie a minute to process what I said. "Oh, well, who was it???" He asked, looking at me as if I was crazy. "I saw...I saw..." I said and stopped jumping, because I was tired from my dash from Journeys and was panting. I pulled Chukie closer and whispered in his ear, "I think I saw Strify!" He pulled away and looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. "Are you fucking seriouse?!" He all but yelled. I shushed him and pulled him closer. "Shh! We don't want other people to know about this!" I said in a seriouse voice. He nodded then had a thoughtful look on his face. "Was he...as hot as he is in the photoshoot pictures...?" He said while looking at me. I grinned at that remark and nodded my head eagerly. We both jumped up and down while letting out a fanperson (A/N: Cause, you know, Chukie's a guy.) scream. The girl behind us, who I found out previously is called Valerie, cleared her throat and whispered something to the girl beside her while pointing at us. They both laughed an annoying high-pitched laugh and rolled their eyes at us. Chukie and I both stopped jumping instantly. Chukie just smiled at them and sang out loudely, "You can talk your shit, you're only making me famouse!" I started laughing, and so did a few other people in line who knew the song (A/N: Bitches Get Stitches by Blood On The Dance Floor) and were watching us. The two girls glared at us then turned to lean over the balcony. I high-fived Chukie and we both sat down on the floor, leaning against the railing. I checked my watch again, and saw that we only had five minutes left before concert time. I could feel my excitement bubbling up inside of me as I stared intently at my watch until one minute was left. I stood up and so did Chukie. "One minute left!" I called out, so that some of the people behind me would hear. I heard a few shouts of happiness, and before I could let one of my own out, a security guard came walking down the steps from the third floor, the concert hall floor, and the whole line (which was very very **very** long by now) cheered when we saw him. He walked up to us and unhooked the chain blocking the steps and said, "No running up the stairs." Me and Chukie, instead of dashing up, walked up the steps super fast, and ran to the entrance of the concert hall where two more security guards were waiting to check us before we got let in. Chukie and I quickly got checked and gave our tickets. We ran right up to the front center of the railing that was a few feet from the stage. A bunch of other people rushed around us, but we both held on tightly to the railing so we could keep our spots. When everyone was in, I looked around the place I would be spending the next few hours in. The balcony was up above and behind me, and in the very back, below the balcony, was the small restraunt that I read about online. On the top outside corners of the stage were two wide screen moniters playing some of Cinema Bizarre's music videos. "God, this place is amazing..." I whispered to myself. "Isn't it?" I heard Chukie say excitedly beside me. Thirty minutes later of waiting and sweating from all the people packed in together, Kiro, Shin, Yu, and Romeo walked out on stage. We all started to scream and cheer when we saw them. They got their instruments and started to play the begining of Escape To The Stars. Then Strify walked out on stage, and me, Chukie, and the whole place went crazy when he started to sing. A few hours later, they've went through the whole Final Attraction album and some of the Toyz songs, and Yu had already taken his shirt off (in which I screamed very loud for). They were just at the end of 'Lovesongs, They Kill Me', most likely the last song of the night, when it happened. I was right in front of Strify like I have been throughout the whole thing, and he came right to the edge of the stage and reached a hand out towards to where I was standing. I immedeatly shot my hand out before anyone else could, and I was suprised I didn't faint when he grabbed my hand. I stopped screaming and just looked into his eyes. "Love songs, they kill me..." He sang the final line to the song, and I sang with him. When the piano was over, he let go of my hand, to my dissapointment, and smiled at me (I think. He could've smiled at any one of the people packed around me). "Thank you, Houston! You've been a very wonderful crowd! Stay bizarre!" Strify said when he looked away from where I was. They all walked off the stage, and the crowd started to break up. Me and Chukie stood where we were to let the crowd go before us. "Oh my god! You are the **luckiest** girl here, Aku!!!" Chukie yelled. "I know right! That was totally unbelieveable!" I said and hugged him. A few minutes later, right when we were about to start walking towards the exit, Valerie and her buddy stepped right infront of us, blocking our way. "Oh, lookie here, Maria. The stupid little girl thinks she's special just because she touched Strify for a few seconds." Valerie said, sneering. Maria nodded and crossed her arms. "Hey, lay off! Don't be hateing just because you're jelouse!" I said, glareing. By now, there was just us four left in the concert hall. "Yeah, so just go back to the rock you live under, bitches." Chukie said, taking a step forward. "Oh, that's it! You two were asking for it all night!" Valerie said, and hit me on the side of my face. I was shocked as I fell down to the ground and tears built up in my eyes from the pain. "Akura!" Chukie said, crouching down and helping me sit up. "What the hell was that for?!" Chukie yelled at the two. But before they could reply, we all heard an accented, familiar voice from the stage. "What's going on here?" Strify said as he jumped off the stage and over the railing, walking towards us. The rest of the band followed him and soon were standing infront of us. "Um...uh...I..." Maria said, tounge tied. "These two bi-I mean, idiots, totally came up to my friend, Akura, and hit her." Chukie said, suprisingly calm. I slowly nodded in agreement, and looked up at Valerie and Maria. They had fear written all over their faces. "Is that so? Well, that wasn't nice at all." Strify said. He called over two security guards that were back stage and told them when they walked over to arrest Valerie and Maria for acting out violently. Whenever the guards were gone with the two girls, Strify crouched down to where Chukie and I were sitting. "So, Akura, are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded, smiled, and said,"Yeah, don't worry. I've been through worse." He was about to say something else when Romeo interupted. "Strify, we have to go now if we want to make it to Dallas by morning." He said. Strify nodded, still looking at me, and he put his hand on the place where I was hit. "Take care." He said. He looked at Chukie, then walked away with the rest of the band. "You know, even though I got hit and am in pain, this was the most amazing night of my life." I said. Chukie laughed and helped me up off the ground. We both walked outside and down two blocks to where Chukie's car was supposed to be, but...it wasn't there. "What the hell? Where's my car?!" Chukie yelled. "I told you we shouldn't have parked so far away from the House Of Blues! People steel cars, you know." I sighed. He cursed and leaned against the wall of the building he parked infront of and took out his cell phone. "Are you fucking kidding me?! There's no reception here!" Chukie yelled. I let out a fustrated sigh and leaned against a long black bus that was infront of where Chukie's car used to be. "Ugh! Isn't there a pay phone anywhere?" Chukie asked to no one in particular, and started paceing. "Somehow, I doubt Justin will answer. He's got to be asleep by now, it's midnight." I said. "He better answer that damn phone, or we are so over!!!" Chukie yelled, and started paceing faster. I rolled my eyes and took out a cigarette and a lighter from one of the pockets on my boots. After a few minutes of silence, we both saw a black SUV pull up behind the bus I was leaning on. I squinted from the headlights infront of my face and Chukie stopped paceing and looked with wide eyes at who was getting out of the car. After my momentary blindess was over, I snuffed out the cigarette and walked over to Chukie. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. He just pointed to where he was stareing. I followed his gaze and almost fell over when I saw that it was Cinema Bizarre. "Strange how we keep meeting in weird places." Strify said, and walked over to us. I then relized that the bus I was leaning on must have been **the** Cinema Bizarre tour bus. Yu, who was standing behind Strify, asked,"How come you two are just standing here?" Chukie started blushing, and I giggled a little bit. "Well, you see, our car kind of got...stolen." I said. Kiro and Shin started laughing a little, and Romeo said, while smileing, "Isn't this the second time we've come to your rescue?" Chukie and I both looked up at them and Chukie said, "You mean....you guys are going to help us?" Strify smiled and started to walk toward the bus entrance along with the rest of the band. "Of course we are! We can't just leave you two here." Me and Chukie both smiled at eachother and quickly followed Strify onto the bus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, this is the first chapter. Hope you liked! And remember, I need a beta! ^^


End file.
